Hell to pay
by Pumpkinknife
Summary: A girl escapes from a virtual hell only to land in another one: Earth. How will she escape?
1. Chapter 1

A purple haired girl is running across the field and she is munching on a strangely purple shaped sunflower seed. She began to munch on the sunflower seeds. A scream was heard from the distance. The sunflower plant didn't like being eaten ...? She began to notice the seeds in her mouth were moving and leaped straight towards her windpipe. The girl started choking and she tried to grasp by trying to put her hands through her chest. The sunflower plant began to stare at the purple haired girl. A mouth suddenly appeared on the plant and it's tentacle like tongue began to invade the girls body and penetrate her. Her life ended before she got a chance to scream. The purple haired girl died. "Subject 46 do you copy? Are you alive?", no response can be heard. A fat pudgy man was staring at the screen inside the capsule. "Hmm, strange, this experiment is no good huh? Subject 46 was the longest living experiment for an odd reason out of the previous 45 experiments that attempted to harvest sunflower seeds. But it seems like she touched the sunflower seeds the wrong way? Can you load up the next experiment..? Throw the experiment down the shaft where it belongs...", a boy muttered breathlessly.

A strange machine can be heard and it picked up the now lifeless girl from the flower field and threw her next to a pile of trash near the sunflower fields. "Nothing can harm me right huh…? Although, 5.5 billion years later, the world has been destroyed." the boy murmured. "Although, I trapped myself inside the Absolutely Safe Capsule, which makes me safe absolutely… I still wonder if there was a scenario where I could be the protagonist and save the world from extinction." the boy was thinking… The lifeless girl was down in the junkyard, but meanwhile her lifeless body became alive as it burned brightly. Before long she was alive. She looked at the scrapyard and thought about a way to escape. "Hmm, where am I?" the girl thought. She began to explore her surroundings through the dimly lit area. She decided to explore this strange place full of trash. Walking down she could see strange light blue colored orbs, with jet blue flames oozing out of those orbs. "Just what were these strange things?", Number 46 wondered. Number 46 as she walked down noticed a collection of dead bodies of people she once knew. All these people smell of sunflower, the smell of death. There was no mistaking it, they were dead. Number 46 wondered what to do next. She scratched her chin with her hands. She never went this far before. She took a quick glance to check if there were any intruders following her. She couldn't find anything but she wasn't sure. There was one thing that Number 46 was interested in and that was finding an exit out of this strange place. Suddenly, she noticed her suit that she was wearing powered down. She thought for a moment about exploring further. "It might be a good idea to recharge my batteries, but…. I feel like it is too late to go back, `` she thought.

Number 46 kept exploring this strange scrapyard and she saw vines overstretch the junkyard. The vines went in all sorts of directions. Examining the vines further, she sees vines have blue veins. The blue veins of these vines are pulsing up and down. Red leaves could be found over all of the vines. The leaves appeared to be dyed with the color of blood. Number 46 suddenly felt a cold shiver up her spine. Disregarding it, she continued to keep walking forward. She began to walk uphill, she began to notice a strange room. The room was dimly lit. 46 opened the door and saw doll resembling a girl with purple hair. The girl with purple hair was lifeless. There was no life found in the doll. "What is that?", Number 46 said breathlessly. The doll had a face that was blank and had a pure white skin. Number 46 had a sudden urge to sniff the doll. The doll smelled like her blood. There were sketches around the doll. The doll had strange hieroglyphics surrounding the doll. The drawings showed legions of dead women being dumped to a bright blue flame right. She continued examining the drawings and saw that after they all were dumped into the flame. The flame transformed into a girl with purple hair and on top of the hair were the letters "SATORI". "This is strange.", she thought. She began to think about what was going on. On the side of the doll were stacks of papers that had sketches of people with various images on it. She began to look at the first image, the first image had a strange glow on it but it had a girl that was there. She didn't know what it meant. She looked at the next page: She saw a strange machine with a face in front of it. The machine was containing something from the looks of it. It was trying to house a powerful entity. She could feel the entity emanating from it. This was strange, she was just looking at a drawing, so how could she feel something from the drawing. Suddenly, Number 46 had an urge to touch the paper. She stood in front of an empty room. A beam of bright light penetrated the darkness in the room to reveal a pile of dolls. Next to the dolls was a signpost that read "Weapons".

"Oh there you are; I thought you were dead", a man appeared and called out to her. "I didn't expect you to be here. I wonder, do you even understand what you've uncovered?", the man replied. Suddenly, a sharp hooks stabbed 46. A sharp sensation of pain can be felt and she screamed viscerally. Electricity shot out of the sharp hooks and she could feel herself get hit by the electricity. "I was so close to freedom…", she thought. Her body began to feel unconscious and she was ready to let her body rest. Staring at those bodies, she tried to fight back and forcefully walked towards the stache of weapons. The man turned around and turned to someone in a headset, "Pokey Minch here, recycle her body and replace her brain with some other brain." "Not yet… Not yet…", she continued to keep walking towards the weapons. She grabbed one of the weapons by instinct.

"Still alive? I've had too much experience killing people. Don't bother grabbing a weapon to kill me. None of them can harm me." the fat pudgy man smiled with white teeth. Number 46 stared at the shotgun, pressed the trigger, and attacked the bottom of the junkyard. An air vacuum can be felt coming out of the junkyard. She then blew her torso off and her head came out of the air vacuum. "Shit, what just happened?", Pokey asked. "Hey, can anyone retrieve that head?", Pokey called someone on his headphone. In response a crane appeared in front of him. "Can you retrieve her head? If the head disappears then the body is useless.", Pokey asked. The girl's head fell down unconscious. "It appears she escaped out of the junkyard…", a voice called out to Pokey. "What do you mean escaped?", Pokey asked. "This junkyard as you know is a possible pathway that leads to Underworld.", the voice replied back. Pokey thought about it and said, "I should have thought about that; I'm getting senile in my old age. So where do you think the girl's head is now?", Pokey asked. "It's possible she's heading to where Satori is and it's quite likely she'll appear as some sort of spirit." the voice responded. The entity talking stepped forward and revealed itself to be a crane machine. "I would suggest to stop pursuing her. She must have read how to turn herself into a spirit earlier before we found her from the notes left behind. It's a gamble but she could very well die unless she finds Satori to recharge her." the machine continued talking. "Satori is not alive anymore though right? Is there really any chance that she'll find her?", Pokey asked. "You know I just wanted to recreate a virtual Gensokyo in my image using the Devil's machine and make them as real as possible, but if she escapes to the real world, then there is no telling what will happen to her. Is there any way to track her?" Pokey asked again.

"That I'm not aware of, but what I do know is that once she arrives in the Underworld it's quite likely she'll lose all her memories of who she is or was before. This could mean she loses all of her memories of how to fight along with many other things." the machine responded back.

"She'll lose all of her memories of how she fought in combat? But, using just her head to escape to the Underworld is unprecedented. I don't think she'll last operating with her head detached from the rest of her body."Pokey asked. "If we want to find her we should figure out how she escaped. There might be a way to summon her back.", the machine replied back. "The only escape methods available to her require her soul to be contained in the junkyard. So we just need to find her soul." the machine continued.

"... Find her body if we can, in the meanwhile, start producing other experiments that can reproduce my virtual Gensokyo.", Pokey commanded. "As you wish sir", the machine left.


	2. Chapter 2

The head of Number 46 crashed straight down to what appeared to be a fiery giant furnace. The head had headed into the funnel of the dangerous furnace. The fiery furnace had an indescribable feeling of dread that is overflowing the area. The furnace had a plethora of a seemingly endless pile of dangerous dead animals that covered the flames and the magma coming out of the furnace. One would think the magma would incinerate the animals in the furnace, but strangely enough it seemed like the dead animals were choking the magma from coming out of the furnace. The detached head was conscious for a brief moment. However, the furnace was relentless and unwelcoming to anyone who would dare enter. "Hmm, I'm bored", a strange bird creature murmured. "You know, I'm not supposed to do this but I like to eat dead corpses as an afternoon snack and I haven't found any snacks to eat just yet", the creature sighed. "I wonder if there is any fresh meat flying down here?", the bird creature looked for her next meal. "I need meat…", the bird sighed. Quickly the black tailed bird looked upwards to see a floating head heading down. "I can't believe it someone was that dumb enough to fly down here…", the bird stared again. "My bad, I was a little bird brained that head fell down here… It didn't fly down here… Oh my how unusual~", the bird quizzically looked up. The bird licked its lips with the inner creases of the smile forming a ghastly grin. The bird quickly salivated with saliva coming out of the mouth to the point where it drenched it's entire body. The saliva started dissolving the feathers of the body of the bird to reveal a girl with a bloodstained body. "Oops, my bad, it doesn't appear like I can sustain my Youkai form~", the girl murmured. She leapt towards the head falling down and gripped the head with her talons. She opened her mouth and as she attempted to chew through the skin with her death. She could almost hear a scream from the head. "Oh is this thing alive?", she asked. She then made a loud moaning sound and said, "I guess I can't eat it then. Let me double check to see if it actually is alive. This is odd and disappointing." she pinched the face with a talon. "No, I don't see the face making the impression of someone in pain, but I can hear the pain for some reason…", she quizzically thought. "Could this head be emitting some kind of scary aura? Either way the soul has not departed the physical plane yet. But, it resembles a corpse though.", she said out loud. She put her talons on her face in frustration. After pouting for a while, "Okay, I'll bring the corpse back to Satori, if it even is a corpse. I'm starting to get eerie vibes from this thing, despite the fact the head is not moving."Her naked body began to grow black feathers covering her ample sized breasts to her calves. Then her arms began to grow feathers as well and she jumped towards the air, while carrying the head with her. Flying through this barren terrain she begins to move forward with her feathers. She kept flying, as she flew her legs made the gradual transformation of becoming another set of talons and she began to fly. Her chest began to transform into a steel like body followed by her butt. This was an interesting development.

She flew through an extremely hot nightmarish desert terrain. There were no signs of life anywhere on the terrain. The desert had the aromatic smell of decaying corpses anywhere you go. Sometimes when flying, it was difficult to see what was in front of you because the entire sky was polluted with floating corpses everywhere. The skins of the corpses colors began to molt into a reddish color, if they haven't already. No signs of life can be found anywhere, except for

the bird flying, of course.

The bird while flying was bored, "Hmm, there has to be some way to entertain myself…." Suddenly, a jerking sound can be heard. The head tried to wiggle it's way out of the bird's grasp. "Calm down cowboy. We still have a long way to go. Your going to have to meet my master first before you ever let go of me.~", the bird looked rather quizzically. "Well, at least I made the right decision of bringing you to my master. I'm sure Satori won't lecture me about bringing something back this time." the bird was talking to the head but continually stared upwards.

The bird kept flying it spotted a seemingly abandoned mansion. As the bird descended down, the bird flew down. "I saw you as a girl earlier? How come you didn't transform back?", Number 46 asked. The bird grinned, "I didn't feel like it." The bird then said, "Now wait here for my master, if not for her I would've eaten you by now~" "Thanks for the comforting thought.", 46 murmured. The bird continued walking towards the mansion and knocked on the door with its claws. The yellow colored talons hit the door knob with an incredible force. The bird kept knocking on the door and shouted, "Satori we have an interesting guest here to see you!" After some persistent knocking someone answered the door. A cat opened the door, "What is it this time Utsuho? Are you asking me to cook something for you?". "Nope, Rin, I have something interesting instead!", Utsuho answered back. "What is it this time? It better be about your lost nuclear powers that you obtained, because you only have a remnant of it left. Satori is deeply concerned-", Rin was about to keep chattering until Utsuho began to interrupt her. "No, but I have something that might help us answer that mystery. I have a corpse that is actually alive and it is functioning without the rest of its body…", Utsuho said. Rin's eyes were wide open, "So your idea of eating using your instincts to eat random corpses that contain traces of your nuclear power actually paid off then?" Utsuho nodded and stared at the head she brought. Rin stared at the had as well and realized that the head was alive as well. This time the head was jerking up and down. "I'll bring this to Satori and her look at it.", Rin took the head and was about to walk but then said, "Make sure to hunt down any remaining corpses that have shards of your nuclear power." Utsuho sighed, "Can't I just eat some pasta instead? I don't like eating corpses outside." , Utsuho complained. Rin ignored the complaint and closed the door. The bird then departed out of the mansion, while looking with a downcast face.

Rin walked up the stairs of the increasingly dark and lifeless mansion. There were was a knight statue in front of her and as she walked towards them she began to transform into her human form. She set the head down from her mouth and started to touch the knight statue to feel for something. She finally felt it. She was looking for a switch to press and clicked the switch. She moved the statue and suddenly a portal appeared below the statue. The portal showed a room with a purple haired girl reading a newspaper. "Hey Satori, I've brought you the package you've requested.", Rin called for her. Satori put her hands off the newspaper and stared at Rin. Satori was wearing a white mask with a black veil on her forehead, which covered her face and was wearing black attire. Her youthful purple hair was a huge contrast to the rest of her attire. One would almost think she just attended a rave or one could think she was attending a funeral. Her hands were covered in white gloves. Satori's eye began to glow and she made a wave of hand motions with her left hand moving up and her right hand moving down. Rin was transported inside the portal, all of a sudden. She appeared in front of Satori in a white beam of light. Satori asked her, "Greetings, it's been quite a while." Rin then asked, "Can I get some food first? I would like to eat some pasta preferably." Satori then said, "Not this time, show me the package first. I have a feeling the longer that head stays in hell the longer it will decompose into a different being… I need to analyze the package with my third eye first..."

Rin crossed her arms and silently nodded. She gave the head to Satori to look over. Satori used her third eye to analyze it. She began to realize something was amiss. Taking off her mask, she shouted to Rin "Hurry up and duck!".

A strange explosion enveloped the room. It almost threatened to disintegrate the area they were standing in. The mask however intercepted the explosion. Without any further delay, the mask transformed into a strange kind of white shield that shielded both Rin and Satori from the blast. This was something that no one ever saw before. A strange protruding shadow appeared out of the explosion. It was sniffing and a distinct laughter can be heard, "Gehehehehe" The shadow moved and was trying to look for something and as it tried to search for it's target and destroyed the surrounding property in the process by shooting out streaks of white light.

Rin asks as she observes the monster going on a rampage, "Will she find us here?" "I don't know. But this new technology made by the kappa could perhaps help us. It's hard to say for sure...", Satori answers. Rin looks at Satori and sighs, "Your sister now possesses the power of Yatagarasu and on top of that she can mask her presence. But Utsuho still possesses remnants of that power. I don't know for how long as she can't consistently be in Youkai form as a side effect of only having a fraction of those powers. Now she's on a rampage looking to kill all of those she once loved and is attacking our home. How many more portals do we have to make contain her damage." "We don't know if she really is Komeiji or not. For all we know it could be a clone or something that took over her, like last time. We have to finish the job that we started … ", Satori replied. "What about the kappa, can't they help us?", Rin asks. "They have been brainwashed to work for Pokey now and I fear what Pokey is doing is only just the beginning now. However, there may be a chance to fix this issue if we understand the mystery behind this head … The head is the key to everything." Satori finishes quietly. "Why is the head so important?", Rin asks. "The head is important because it once belonged to a body that survived a direct injection of Yatagarasu. From what I've heard there is an experimental subject that survived Pokey's experiment of directly harvesting sunflower fairies. Pokey would send these experiments to eat these sunflower seeds created from those fairies as a way of finding out if they too can obtain immortality. All of the experimental subjects harvesting them have died except one.", Satori answered back. Satori pointed at the neck of the head which had a strange purple mark on it, "Only this one lived from the looks of it."

Satori waited for the shadow to disappear and waited a while. After the shadow disappeared, Satori used her third eye to read the thoughts in the head's brain. Immediately 46 began to wake up. "That's good, your awake.", Satori answered. "It's time to give you a new body to use now. Although, it's not the best body for you to use, it will have to do for now. I do however warn that you might have amnesia after the process is complete. You did well to escape from her your previous prison. But your in a new prison now. This mansion is your home and it's your prison at the same time. However, this prison could offer you freedom or not. It all depends on what you choose." Satori began to prepare a strange doll that resembled a brown haired girl with no face but with blue jeans and a blue t-shirt, "I do however warn that this body is significantly weaker than your previous body. Enjoy!" Rin brought over a doll, "This is the doll you wanted right mistress?" Satori nodded. Satori took out a needle syringe in her pocket and used it to suck up the doll. The doll immediately turned into some sort of liquid that could be contained in the liquid in the syringe was a mix of red and then walked towards Number 46. Number 46 look terrified and watched in horror as Satori injected something into her and asked, "Why?" "You came to hell for freedom right? I'm sorry to tell you this but there's no freedom here. You want freedom? Fight for it,`` Satori answered.


End file.
